Gym Leaders Can be really Weird
by Mr Emerid
Summary: This si the story that started it All....My very first one.


  
GYM LEADERS CAN BE REALLY WEIRD.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lt. Surge looked at the vacant Building, checking if this was the right address. He knocked on the front door and immediately was greeted by a Butler.  
"Do you have your Invitation?" He asked. Surge held out the paper invitation with the Cursive writing and the Dragonite picture on it.  
"All is in order it seems, Follow me." The Butler motioned for the giant man to follow. Surge did, and immediately was in a giant auditorum with a stage and many seats. Various Gym leaders were there, Sabrina from Saffron, The Three Cerulean Sisters, Flint, and all the Eight Gym's Leaders. Surge noticed one kid sitting at the Bar dressed in a Black overcoat, black pants, black shirt, black gloves, sunglasses, even a Black hat. He walked over to Blaine and shook his hand.  
"Heya Blaine! Been a while hasn't it?"  
"Yes it Has Surge, after all, they only do this once a year." Blaine smiled, holding a glass of punch. He picked his own glasss and started to mingle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's the kid at the bar?" Erica asked, pointing to the kid with the Black overcoat.  
"I don't know, must be new." Flint shrugged, drinking a glass of punch. Erica looked at him.  
"Where's that son of your's Brock?"  
"He stayed at home to take care of the kids and visit with his friends for a bit." Flint answered. Erica nodded and looked around.  
" I love these Annual Gym Meetings. You get to show off you're Pokemon, There's Pokemon Battles, Refreshements...." Flint was interrupted as Sabrina passed him.  
"Pretty Gym Leaders?" Erica joked, nudging the older Gym Leader. Flint blushed and looked back at the Gym Leader.  
"That especially! I can't wait to show off my new Graveler!" Flint chuckled, then saw going to the refreshment table for a brownie. She then saw One of the Elite four, Bruno, pass him, she immediately followed him, asking about his Pokemon. Flint sighed and walked over to the bar, taking a seat next to the kid in the Black overcoat. He looked him up and down a moment.  
"Are you really a Gym leader? You seem kind of young." Flint asked. The kid looked up from his orange soda and looked at Flint, smiling.  
"Yeah, I'm a Gym Leader." He said, then knocked back some more orange soda.  
"I don't recognize you, are you a new Gym leader?" He shook his head and laughed.  
"Been Around for Years, This is just the first time I've accepted an invitation." He shrugged. Flint noticed the long dark brown tail of hair on the back of his head.  
"Interesting Get up."  
"I wouldn't be talking." He said rudely. Flint frowned and ordered another drink.  
"Which Gym are you in?"  
"One you've never heard of obviously." He answered again. Flint frowned.  
"No need to be rude." Flint huffed. He shrugged.  
"I'm just answering your questions."  
"What's your name?" The kid turned to him and flipped his Sunglasses up, revealing purely white eye's, no Pupils of any kind. Flint cringed and tried to look away, but couldn't.  
"My Name's Lance. Not the Dragon Trainer, but someone much more scary." He said, then put his sunglasses down.   
"You'll hear about me soon, when everyone starts their Speeches." Lance muttered, drinking some more Orange soda. Flint got up and took his drink, leaving Lance's Vicintity as fast as possible. He looked back at the kid, then nearly ran straight into Surge.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Flint looked up at the tall man.  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Flint said hastily, walking away. Surge Rubbed his hair and looked at the direction Flint had been walking away from, straight at Lance.  
"Huh, da kid looks familiar." He muttered to himself. He slowly walked over to the bar and sat down.  
" Scuse me, Ah'm...."  
"Lt. Surge yeah I know. We've met." Lance said, ordering another Orange soda. Surge looked surprised and rubbed his hair again.  
"We've met? I dun't recall where."  
"I got a badge off you."  
"Hmm....Yer gonna hafta give me some more details dan dat. Lotsa People've gotten a badge offa me." Surge said sheepishly. Lance turned to him and smiled.  
"A Hitmonlee Whupped your Raichu's Butt." He said simply, then turned back to the Orange Soda. Surge scratched his chin, thinking back.  
"Hmmm.....Lemme t'ink a minute."  
"Go ahead, I can hear your fuses in your brain blowing already." Lance's eyebrows raised a moment, then he took a swig of a new orange soda. Surge, frowned and looked at him.  
"Da clothes ring a bell......."  
"Probably cracked it as well." Surge stopped himself from growling.  
"I dun't recall insulting you." Surge said, gritting his teeth.  
"Well, you did several years ago, called me Lancey." Surge snapped his fingers.  
"Dat's right! Youse is Lance! I remember ya now! But you ain't a Gym leader, Ya was a Trainer." Lance raised his eyebrows and sighed.  
"Listen, Surge, A lot of things have changed since I fought you all those years ago. And, to be quite frank, You're just wasting valuable Orange soda drinking time. So, leave me alone." Surge frowned again.  
"Well, if yas gonna be rude and sine ya insulted me...I want a Pokemon battle!" Surge said, getting up. Lance looked at him through his sunglasses and sighed.  
"Not really worth my Time Surge, maybe When you grow up." Lance smiled and took a swig of orange soda. Surge growled and clenched his fists. Lance finished his soda and looked at the Refreshment table.  
"CHOCOLATE!" He screamed, then ran over with a humongous plate, filling it with every Chocolate dessert there while munching on a brownie.  
"HEY! Aren't ya listening? I want a Pokemon battle!" Surge cried, grabbing Lance's Shoulder. Lance turned to him slowly, noticing that they had drawn almost everyone's attention. Lance finished the last bite of his brownie and looked at Surge.  
"A Pokemon Battle. That's all everyone wants. Whatever happened to Chess or Checkers?" Lance mumbled. He grabbed a Chocolate chip cookie from his plate.  
"Fine Surge, To the stage right now!" Surge nodded and they both walked over to the stage.  
  
  
"CHALLENGERS: Lt. Surge and a Mystery kid called Lance. Each will use only one Pokeball! No time limit, BEGIN!" The megaphone roared. All the Gym leaders were sitting in the stadium watching Lance and Surge. Lance was munching on his Chocolate platter, currenlty working on a piece of Fudge.  
"RAICHU! GO!" Surge threw the Pokeball, letting his Raichu go. Lance looked at it and pulled out a green Pokeball.  
"Sluggificate him SLUGGIFICATION!" Lance yelled, hurling the Pokeball. A giant Pokemon that stood well above Raichu and Surge appeared, with green slime like skin, two monstrous box like feet, three fingeres hands with fingers the size Raichu, and a head consisting of two large round white eyes and a mouth. Everyone started murmuring, wondering what type of Pokemon was it.  
"What da heck is dat thing??" Surge cried as his Raichu gulped in fear.  
"Something I found and trained from a Sluggo." Lance smirked, biting into a piece of chocolate cake. Surge growled and Pointed at it.  
"Raichu! Thunderbolt!"   
"RAII!(ALRIGHT!)" Raichu charged up and shot a bolt of electricity that just kind of swerved off of Sluggification.  
"Chu?(What?)"  
"Sluggification has slime for Skin, any type of electric attack will just kind of slide off. SSLUGGIFICATION! Double eye Beam!"   
"Swugg ification.(Good choice.)" It spoke in a deep throated voice, that mdae everyone kind of cringe, with the exception of Sabrina. Sluggifications eyes glowed, then two brilliant white beams nailed Raichu, knocking him off the stage and into the audience, stopping when it was halfway through a chair next to Flint.  
"YAAAAHH!" Flint cried in surprise, seeing the unconscious Pokemon kind of spark, then black out into unconsciousness. Surge's mouth was hanging open, staring at Raichu, then Sluggification, then Raichu again.  
"ONE HIT K.O! WINNER IS LANCE." Lance smiled and recalled Sluggification While Surge went into the audience to get his Raichu.  
"Please, hold your applause." Lance said as he walked off the stage towards the food table again. Everyone just sat in their seats a minute, taking it all in.  
"Raichu has enough electricity to knock a Dragonite unconscious." Erica whispered.  
"But it was taken down by a pile of slime." Koga mumbled. They all got up except Sabrina and walked towards Lance, all talking at once.  
"Wow! What type of Pokemon is that?"  
"Can I trade you?"  
"What type of attakcs does it have?"  
"Would you be willing to tell me where you got it?  
"Can I battle you too?"  
Lance hissed, and suddenly they all felt Invisible hands push them back.  
"What the heck was that?" Koga mumbled as Lance walked past them towards Sabrina, his Black overcoat flapping, even though there wasn't any wind.   
  
  
  
  
Sabrina Leaned back, thinking.  
"Hiya, This seat taken?" She looked up and saw Lance then shook her head and motioned for him to sit.  
"Thanks, Want a brownie?" Lance offered. She shook her head no and looked at him, especially at his Sunglasses.  
"Who are you?"  
"Surprising question since you're a psychic." Lance said, munching on the refused Brownie. Sabrina smiled and shrugged.  
"Telepath's read minds, Psychic's just move things around and sometimes are clairovoyant, they can control Psychic Pokemon and have some strange abilities, but we don't read minds." Sabrina explained. Lance nodded and finished the Brownie.  
"My mistake."  
"Now for a better question, What are you?" Lance stopped a hair from biting into a cookie, then set it back down, looking at Sabrina.  
"I would say Human....Sometimes. I'm sure you know the feeling." Lance joked. Sabrina Shrugged, wondering why she even talked to him.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, Last time I met you, you had this strange doll with ya. I barely managed to beat your Abra. Probably Because your Psychic Powers weren't quite as developed. Plus I used a little.....Power of my own." Lance smiled. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him.  
"As I recall, You were floating three feet off the ground, and had jammed my psychic link with Abra. That and you were glowing." Sabrina recalled.  
"Sharp Memory you got there."  
"So, exactly what type of power are we talking about? Psychic? Telekinetic? What?" She asked, looking at him. Lance pulled off his sunglasses, showing his purely white eye's. She twitched, but didn't react much.  
"I don't know. A Little Pyschic I guess, but more than that." Lance explained, slipping his Sunglasses back on.  
"I was kind of hoping you had an idea. I mean, sometimes I don't even feel..."  
"Human. I know, I get that feeling too." Sabrina Finished. Lance grinned crookedly, picking up the cookie.  
"I suppose you would. Not many people can turn people into three Inch dolls." Lance said. Sabrina smiled and closed her eyes, her hands intertwining.  
"It's hard, you know you're different and everyone else knows it, so you get picked on....Bullied, the works." Sabrina shrugged. Lance just nodded.  
"I've used this Power a couple of times during the years, but now I've really been working with it. So now I got people from my gym calling me Freak or....."  
"Weirdo, wacko, I know them all." Sabrina sighed. Lance gulped the cookie down and nodded.  
"You know, we gotta talk more often. Here's my Card." Lance smiled, pulling a hat from his overcoat. He put it in her lap and got up, walking back to the refreshment table. Sabrina Blinked, then picked up the hat, reading:  
  
PARKS' GYM, MOVING IN TWO MONTHS TO VIRIDIAN CITY. YOU ARE OFFICIALLY INVITED TO IT'S GRAND OPENING SABRINA OF SAFFRON CITY. Please show this hat at the door every time you visit us with non-party related events. A letter will be sent to you for date and time and current location.  
  
Sabrina smiled and supressed a laugh, then slipped the hat on, feeling something she didn't feel too often. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it felt nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
The butler walked to the megaphone, tapping it a couple of times.  
"Now, We've heard speeches from all the Gym leaders except the one we've been waiting for. The person who beat Lt. Surge in a one hit K.O. We welcome L-URK!" Surge threw a glass at the Butler, nailing him in the head and knocking him out. Lance walked up and dragged him off stage. He cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.  
"Hello, I'm Lance. Not the dragon trainer one! I'm a Gym leader of a Pokemon League authorized Gym. Well, obviously, since I'm here. Anyway For the past few years the Pokemon League has hidden my Gym away for reasons I can't say. Well, as of about a year ago, It has been reported that Giovanni was killed in an explosion after it was discovered he was the head of Team Rocket. Now Viridian City is without a Gym Leader, and the Pokemon league has authorized me to move my Gym and it's Pokemon to Viridian City, making it Publicly known, It's name will be changed from Viridian City Gym, Which I've always found kind of bland, Vermillion City Gym, Saffron City Gym, You know what I mean. It's name will be changed to the name of My Gym, Parks' Gym. I'm sure you've heard about me or the Gym in the Rumor columns of Such Magazines as Pokemaniac or Pokemania, and let me assure you, Most of the Rumors are TRUE. We were the best kept secret of the Pokemon League, but now we'll be stepping out of the dark, and into the light. So Trainers beware, Anyone who wants the Parks' Badge, You'll be going through me and my Assistant Gym leader and Number one breeder, Also my Brother, Russell. Also, After The Trainer Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, Which I'm sure you all know, are done with their journey, I am hoping they will become permanent members, seeing as only Two People have ever gotten a Parks' Badge, and one of them is my Older brother, and the Other is Ash! Now, The grand opening of my Gym is in two months, I'll send invitations to those who I choose to come!" Lance smiled and pulled out a few Pokeballs.  
"Now, as with each Gym Leader, I have to showcase a few Pokemon. First off, I will choose my Big Bruisers of Parks' Gym." Lance tossed six Pokeballs, then a Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Electabuzz, Scyther, Pinsir, and Kangaskhan appeared.  
"Each of these Pokemon I have raised to level 100 through hard work and Pokemon battles." He heard a murmur fill the audience.  
"I have brought a few Genetically created Pokemon, so I will now release them. Bruisers return!" One by one Lance recalled his Pokemon. He pulled out three Pokeballs with large Black X's Branded on them.  
"These we call the Three X's. HAMMIR! STEEL BAR! AXECUTE! ROCK AND ROLL!" Lance cried, tossing the Pokeballs. First one that appeared was a yellow and black striped Pokemon, with Two Hammers on his legs, one with a chain, one without. He had a bigger, larger hammer on his back, and a worker's helmet covering his head. The second one looked just like a Humanoid made of steel bars. The Last one had two axes and a large on, and it had a spiked helmet and spiked knuckles.  
"THESE were gentically created at Parks' Gym from the rare DNA element X." Lance said, then recalled them.  
"Sorry if I'm being a bit hasty, but I had to fly here on a plane, and it's leaving in about an hour to Saffron. So If you excuse me, I have to leave in about 20 minutes, so I have to hurry up cause it takes me ten minutes to get to the airport and I got some stops to make." Lance explained then pulled out a few posters.  
"Alright, for the last part of my presentation, I have some Posters I would like for some Gym leaders to post on their Gym's if that's not too much trouble. If it is, Then just tell the man who will Pass it out not to give you one." Lance said, handing the Posters to a butler, who sighed.  
"And with that, I'm off!" Lance smiled and hopped off the stage, rushing out the door. Everyone Blinked, then looked to each other, with yet again the exception of Sabrina.  
"What just happened?" Koga asked Flint, who shrugged in response. Erica was talking to Sabrina, who really wasn't paying much attention to her.  
"Hey, Sabrina, what's with the hat?" Sabrina was smiling, not really listening.  
"Earth to Sabrina? HELLO?" Sabrina shook her head and looked at Erica.  
"Yes?"  
"What's with the hat?" Sarina took the hat off her head and looked at it a minute.  
"Strangely enough, The kid in the Black Overcoat, Lance, Gave it to me after a brief conversation. A really strange kid if you ask me."  
"Yah, How old ya think he is? 14?"  
"I got more of the impression of maybe about my age, maybe a little younger. He acts young, but when you actually have a conversation, he changes. Like I said, a really weird kid." Sabrina said to Erica. She nodded and looked at the hat.  
"Hmm, I see you already got your invitation to Parks' Gym." Erica noted, reading the hat. Sabrina smiled and slipped the hat back on.  
"I'm not sure. Who uses hats as invitations?"  
"Really eccentric people." Erica said jokingly, causing Sabrina to grin.  
"Good point." Sabrina got up and walked down towards the resfreshment table.  
  



End file.
